Increible pero cierto solo tres segundos
by Aqua-velaqua
Summary: ¿Como puede cambiar todo en solo tres segundos? En tres segundos cierras los ojos, en tres segundos os besais, en tres segundos vuelves a nacer. Una comedia romantica. Os aseguro risas, diversión, cacahuetes, payasadas, y algun que otro romance... espero
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno, esta es mi... ¿cuarta? ¡¡Si!! Mi cuarta historia n.n. _

_Se que hay dos que no tengo terminadas, por eso me estoy poniendo las pilas... he tenido una mala temporada, ademas de que estaba muy ocupada con los estudios, y un libro que estoy intentando escribir, y que espero que salga adelante... xD. Quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas, o cosas xD, que me han apoyado y me han dejado sus reviews. Espero que con los proximos capitulos reciba mas... xD._

_Hoy, o mañana, publicare el segundo capitulo de Nunca me falles, aunque aun le estoy dando unos últimos retoques._

_Por primera vez... ¡¡voy a publicar una comedia en esta pagina!! ¡¡Ya era hora!! Por ahora no tengo muy claras las parejas.... pero eso ya surgirá... la que si que tengo clara es la de Jasper/ Rosalie.... si alguien me quiere criticar, es libre de hacerlo xD, si alguien no quiere leerla, es libre de hacer lo que quiera, y si alguien me quiere tirar tomates... espero solo una cosa... que esten blanditos xD._

_He leido muchas historias de parejas que no me gustaban, y me he aguantado, por que creo que no hay que menospreciar una historia por que no nos guste un personaje. Por ello espero que me entendais, esta pareja me gusta, y desde que lei el libro, he querido escribir una historia sobre ellos, aunque ha nadie le guste. La verdad es que yo me he entretenido mucho escribiendola... me encanta escribir payasadas... Espero que, las personas que decidan leerla, la disfruten mucho, y que dejen reviews, tanto buenos como malos. Los buenos los esperare con ganas, y los malos los aceptare con resignación, para intentar corregir mis errores._

_Muchas gracias, y ahí va la historia_:

* * *

Era una mañana cualquiera en Forks, excepto por una cosa: el estúpido y maldito sol había decidido salir el peor día de todos (o por lo menos, eso es lo que pensaban los miembros mas jóvenes de la familia Cullen (Jóvenes, en teoría)) ya que esos días eran los exámenes finales.

Como cada día de sol, todos los miembros tuvieron que quedarse en casa para no ser descubiertos.

Carlisle estaba estudiando el caso de una paciente que padecía una grave enfermedad

Esme limpiaba y arreglaba la casa, cosa que solo hacia para combatir el aburrimiento, ya que no había una sola mota de polvo

Alice estaba vaciando su armario y probándose absolutamente toda la ropa que tenia, una buena forma de entretenerse, sobretodo si tienes 1435 vestidos 3245 camisetas, y 9234 pantalones y faldas…

Edward tocaba el piano, y estaba componiendo una canción para Bella, en la que intentaba decirle que era una patosa lo mas cariñosísimamente posible... aunque le resulto un poco difícil

- _Ten cuidado mi amor... cuando te caes me estremezco... no por que sufras dolor... ¡¡¡sino por que la última vez te cargaste mi reproductor nuevvvvvvoooo!!!!_- Después recapacito....- _mejor quito lo de me estremezco.... que queda muy cursi, por lo demás está bien._

Rosalie estaba arreglando el jeep de Emmet.... que se había cargado al intentar atropellar a una pobre paloma, que al llegar al final del precipicio por el que era perseguida, hecho a volar, y el vampiro pensó que por batir las alas muy fuerte( que por cierto, el muy inútil lo intentó...) podría pillarla...

Jasper veía una película de la guerra, aunque en realidad no le prestaba mucha atención, mientras se entretenía pasándose una pelotita por sus pálidas manos.

Y Emmet.... Emmet... ¿que demonios intentaba hacer Emmet destrozando toda la cocina?

-¡_¡¡¿Donde está mi bolsa de cacahuetes?!!!_- mientras levantaba la nevera para mirar debajo

- _¿Tu que?_- pregunto Jasper, que era el único que se encontraba cerca, (además de Esme, que al ver que Emmet levantaba la nevera limpió debajo de ella.

- _¡Mi bolsa de cacahuetes! ¡Alguien se los ha comido!_- volvió a gritar él.

- _Emmet… somos vampiros… solo 'comemos' sangre…. Además… ¿para que demonios quieres una bolsa de cacahuetes?_- preguntó de nuevo Jasper, que se había levantado del sofá, y estaba en la cocina observando perplejo a su hermano- _mira en tu cabeza, que al estar hueca puede que hayan decidido meterse dentro_.- rió sarcásticamente.

-_Déjame en paz_- mientras apartaba a su hermano, y se ponía a gritar, mirando en todos los rincones de la casa- _¡¡Emmet júnior!! ¡¡Rosalita!! ¡¡Fernanda Agustina de las Mercedes!! ¡No os preocupéis, voy a encontraros!_

-_¿Pero que co…?_- empezó a decir Jasper, pero en ese momento entró por la puerta Rosalie, al margen de la conversación, hasta que su ''gemelo'' le dirigió la palabra.- ¡_Rosalie, dile algo a tu novio que le ha puesto nombre a tres estúpidos cacahuetes, y encima los a perdido!_

-_No son estúpidos!_- dijo Emmet, que había escuchado a su hermano desde la otra habitación, y había vuelto corriendo- _¡¡Son mis cacahuetitos!!_- mientras ponía la mano derecha encima de donde se suponía que se tenía que encontrar su corazón, aunque en realidad, no podía sentirlo.

Miró a su hermano y a su novia a la cara, y al ver que ninguno de los dos movía un músculo, gritó:

- _Reunión familiar!!_- A pleno pulmón, para que hasta las ratas del sótano (si es que había, cosa que dudo…ya se las habrían comido… supongo xD) le escucharan.

A los pocos minutos, toda la familia Cullen se encontraba en el salón de la casa, pensando que en la reunión se daría algún tema importante, pero todos comprendieron que no era así, al ver como Emmet se levantaba del sofá, y se ponía delante de los demás.

-_Hoy a sucedido un acontecimiento extraordinario que quería comentar con ustedes, señores concejales_- dijo él, leyendo un papelito que tenía delante

-_Emmet…_- comenzó Esme- ¿_Cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes de copiar los discursos de los presidentes?_

-_Perdón…_- murmuró él a regañadientes- _bueno, resumiendo… que alguien me ha robado mi paquete de cacahuetes, y si el culpable o culpabla_- su padre intentó corregirle, pero el no se detuvo, y siguió hablando- _no se presenta en cinco misisipis, me enfadare…y no os dejare de molestar ni una milésima de segundo hasta que mi Emmet júnior, mi Rosalita, y mi Fernanda Agustina de las Mercedes vuelvan ha estar con su papi… yo._

-_Emmet, cariño, eso es una tontería_- dijo Esme.

- _Un Missisipi_- dijo él, sin prestar atención.

- _Puede que te los hayas dejado en el coche_.- le intentó tranquilizar Rosalie

-_Dos Misisipis_,- continuó de nuevo Emmet.

-_Compraremos unos nuevos_- le animó Alice, pero el seguía sin prestar atención.

-_Tres Misisipis_- A él nadie le convencería.

-S_i no dejas de hacer el estúpido, cuando los encuentre te juro que los destrozo con el piano de Edward_- respondió Jasper, intentando, en vano, serenar a su hermano

-_Cuatro Misisipis._

-_Emmet…_- respondió al fin Carlisle, que era, aparentemente, el único al que aun le quedaba un poco de sensatez.- _hijo… ¿y si te ayudamos entre todos a buscar tus estú… a tus queridos cacahuetes?_

- _¡Esta bien!_- respondió Emmet.- _Nos separaremos por grupos, que are yo._

Todos se arrepintieron… pero no podían hacer nada.

- _Carlisle y Alice los buscaran en el primer piso_- mirándolos- _Esme y Edward, en el segundo piso… Jasper y Rosalie en el bosque, y yo me quedare en la entrada, ha esperar que vuelvan._- mientras se ponía unas enormes gafas redondas, un montón de mantas encima, y una peluca blanca.

-¿_Qué vas a hacer con todo eso?_- pregunto Edward, sin saber si reír, llorar, o llorar de risa, por las pintas que llevaba Emmet.

- _Voy a hacer ganchillo Joven, ¿o es que no lo ve?_- Poniendo voz de anciana, y dirigiéndose al banquito que había en la entrada.

Todos decidieron hacerle caso, ya que cuando a Emmet se le pone algo entre ceja y ceja…no hay quien se lo quite ni a golpes.

Ya hacía una media hora que buscaban los dichosos cacahuetes de Emmet, pero seguían sin encontrarlos.

Carlisle y Alice, ahora estaban buscando por el salón, sin ningún resultado.

Esme y Edward decidieron probar suerte, con el cuarto de Emmet, pero ese sitio parecía un estercolero, y era imposible encontrar algo…

Por otra parte, Jasper, que paseaba con Rosalie por los bosques que se encontraban a los alrededores de la casa, se había quitado la camiseta, ya que al ser blanca no quería que se le ensuciara. Ambos iban caminando sin mirarse, y sin dirigirse la palabra, sin saber que hacer, ni a donde ir, ya que era técnicamente imposible que los cacahuetes hubieran cobrado vida, y se hubieran escapado.

Ya estaban bastante lejos de la casa, y Rosalie decidió sentarse en un claro del inmenso bosque, aunque no estaba cansada, y se apoyó en un enorme árbol centenario.

- _¿Qué haces?_- le preguntó Jasper- _debemos seguir buscando_

-_¿Enserio crees que encontraremos una bolsa de cacahuetes en el bosque?_- dijo ella, incredula.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, hola, hola xd. Siento mucho el enorme retraso… pero no le he podido hacer nada, no se me ocurrían ideas… y además tenía cosas que hacer. Estoy trabajando en la heladería de mi padre, y eso me quita mucho tiempo.

Aun asi, aquí tenéis la historia. Mañana, si me es posible, continuare la de Draco- Aqua.

Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que me han apoyado, tanto mandándome reviews (Patricia, Jenny-rocks, Lyra Cullen, ginny3001 y Estreyica-caotica) como poniendo mi historia, o a mi misma, en sus favoritos.

Espero que os guste.

Posdata: Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, no míos, y hago esto solo para mi diversión, y la vuestra n.n.

Chauu.

- _¿Qué haces?_- le preguntó Jasper- _debemos seguir buscando_

-_¿Enserio crees que encontraremos una bolsa de cacahuetes en el bosque?_- dijo ella, incrédula.

- No, pero… Emmet nos matará si se entera de que no estamos buscando esos estúpidos cacahuetes- contestó Jasper, mirándola fijamente,

La verdad es que el nunca había visto a Rosalie como una hermana, ni siquiera como a una chica… y para ser honestos, nunca se había detenido a observar los perfectos rasgos de su cara, ni su hermosa piel, que aun siendo blanca y fría como la de él, era realmente hermosa.

Él solo había tenido ojos para Alice… pero hacia ya días que la notaba diferente, como si ya no lo amara… como sí…

- Ya…- contestó entonces Rosalie, sacando a Jasper de su ensimismamiento, y enrollándose uno de sus preciosos mechones rubios con el dedo, como una niña pequeña- pero seria emocionante…

- Eso si…- respondió entonces Jasper, sentándose a su lado, encima del húmedo césped, sin importarle nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

No hablaban, en realidad, ni siquiera había razones para hacerlo. Se lo podían decir todo con la mirada.

Sus rostros estaban cada vez mas cerca, pero, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a adelantar más… ni siquiera a romper el silencio que habían construido…

Mientras tanto, en la casa se había detenido la súper operación de búsqueda; habían encontrado los estúpidos cacahuetes… para ser exactos… los había encontrado Emmet… y una misma frase se repetía en la cabeza de cuatro miembros de la familia Cullen:

- Estúpido Emmet y su estúpida manía de meter sus estúpidas cosas en sus estúpidos calzoncillos…

En efecto… la bolsa de los cacahuetes había estado todo el rato en los calzoncillos de Emmet… ¿Cómo no los había notado…?

- Emmet cielo- dijo Esme, acercándose un poco a él, que estaba ahora mismo cavando una agujero en el jardín de la casa.- ¿Qué haces?

- Voy a plantar a mis cacahuetitos para que crezcan unos cacahuetecitos…

- Muy bien hijo…- volvió a decir Esme, un poco preocupada por la salud mental de Emmet...

- ¿No crees que deberíamos ir a buscar a Jasper y a Rosalie?... siguen por allí fuera- esta vez, el que habló fue Carlisle.

- Ya se cansaran…- dijo Emmet.- hay que ser lerdo para ir a buscar cacahuetes en el bosque- rió.

- Hijo… los has mandado tú.- volvió a decir el doctor, harto de la situación.

- Por que no me quedaban más sitios…

- Pues ahora, por LERDO, iras a buscarlos tu.- intervino Edward, mientras él, Carlisle, Esme y Alice entraban en la casa, para continuar las tareas que habían tenido que interrumpir por la tontería de Emmet.

Jasper y Rosalie seguían en la misma posición de antes, sin moverse, sin hablar, y sin respirar.

Rosalie cerró los ojos… y rompió la barrera que la separaba de Jasper, rozando tímidamente los fríos labios de él.

Jasper, sorprendido, se quedó estático, sin saber bien que hacer: separarse, o continuar con el beso que se le antojaba desde hacía aproximadamente… tres segundos….

Al final, correspondió el beso de Rosalie, cerrando los ojos también, y profundizándolo más aun.

Pero, por desgracia, el beso no pudo durar mucho tiempo, ya que algo les hizo separarse repentinamente… Emmet había entrado en el bosque.

Ambos se levantaron del suelo, e hicieron ver que buscaban aun la bolsa de cacahuetes, para no levantar sospechas.

- Hola- chilló Emmet, mientras bailaba alrededor de Jasper y Rosalie.- no hace falta que sigáis buscando, ya los hemos encontrado.

- ¡¿Dónde estaban?- preguntaron ambos a la vez.

- Edward había decidido enviarlos a la guerra en un tren lila que venia de la luna…- mientras bajaba la cabeza, para que no vieran la sonrisa que se asomaba en su alegre cara

Obviamente, ninguno de los dos creyó aquello.

- Emmet. - murmuró nerviosa Rosalie.

- Vale, vale... –dijo él- puede que estuvieran en mis calzoncillos y yo no me acordara.

- Emmet... - dijo esta vez Jasper, en algo parecido a un gruñido, mientras el aludido empezaba a correr de nuevo de camino a la casa, seguido por dos vampiros cabreados.

Tres días después de aquello, ninguno de los vampiros recordaba "el incidente". Ninguno, excepto Rosalie y Jasper... que recordaban "su propio incidente"

- Chicos, he pensado una cosa- dijo de repente Emmet, irrumpiendo en el salón, donde estaban todos viendo la televisión.

_- Oh, no, otra vez no. _- pensaron todos los miembros de la familia Cullen.

- Ya que mis queridos cacahuetes han vuelto conmigo, he decidido celebrar una gran fiesta en su honor, e invitar a todos nuestros amigos

- ¿Una fiesta?- dijo Alice emocionaba.

Al parecer era la única persona, a parte de Emmet, a la cual le entusiasmaba la idea.

- Pero no una fiesta cualquiera.- continuó él, apagando la tele para lograr la completa atención de todos.- he decidido celebrar una fiesta de disfraces por parejas, que elegiré yo, por supuesto.

- Hijo... no es muy normal celebrar una fiesta por una bolsa de cacahuetes, además, ¿a quien pretendes invitar?- dijo Carlisle, pasándose la mano por el pelo.

Emmet saco un papel de uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones (que suerte... esta vez no lo había guardado en su ropa interior xD) y empezó a leer lo que parecía ser la lista de invitados.

- He pensado invitar a Jacob Black- varios miembros de la familia fruncieron el ceño- Seth, Paul, Leah, Jane y Alec Vulturi- mas ceños fruncidos ante la mención de estos dos últimos nombres.- Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, no es que me caiga muy bien... pero tengo algo planeado...- los miembros de la familia Cullen no podían fruncir mas el ceño, pero de haber podido, lo hubieran echo.- todos vosotros también estáis invitados, por supuesto, y también Ángela Weber, Aqua Lovegood ( N/A :personaje inventado por yo xDxD que aparece en mi historia de "Harry Potter" En esta historia se supone que es una chica que va al mismo instituto que los Cullen.) Y supongo que también a Lauren- finalizó Emmet.

Todos los miembros de la familia abrieron la boca, pero al ver la cara que puso este... cambiaron de idea, y decidieron aceptar lo que les venia...

- Bien, ahora os voy a decir las tareas. Mama- refieriendose a Esme- tu arregla la casa.- Papa- dijo, mirando a Carlisle- tu harás la comida.- luego continuó hablando.- Edward, tu te encargaras de la música- dijo, señalando el piano.- Alice, tu te encargaras de los disfraces.- dijo, dándole una nota en la que ponía las parejas, y que disfraz quería para cada uno- siendo adivina, dudo que te cueste mucho acertar con las tallas. Jasper, tu harás a mano 18 copias de esto.- dijo entregándole un papel, en el que ponía lo siguiente:

_Estimado/a __

_Felicidades, has sido invitado/a a la súper, mega fantástica, e irrepetible, fiesta de jubilación cacahuetil de Emmet Cullen._

_Es una fiesta de disfraces, y al final de esta invitación tienes el nombre del que será tu acompañante, y del disfraz que debéis llevar, que os será entregado en breve._

_La fiesta es este viernes. Me da igual si tienes otros planes, si no te gusta tu pareja, o si simplemente no quieres venir._

_No acepto un "no" por respuesta._

_Fin de la carta-transmisión_

Nombre de tu pareja: _

Ambos iréis disfrazados de: _

Cuando todos tenía claras sus obligaciones, Alice echo un vistazo a la lista...

- Emmet, dudo que esto sea posible.- dijo ella.

Confío en ti, hermanita- dijo, con una sonrisa.

La lista de invitados, decía lo siguiente (N/A: aviso, las anotaciones entre paréntesis () están escritas por Emmet, son una especie de explicación que hace sobre por que ha escogido esos disfraces)

Jacob- Rosalie- Romeo y Julieta ( R- J... sí es que soy un genio)

Seth- Jane- Caperucita roja y el lobo – (él es un lobo, y ella algunas veces lleva capucha roja, ¿no? xD)

Paul- Aqua- Estrellas de rock- (ya veremos como te las ingenias, hermanita)

Alec- Jessica- Policías sexys- (Alec es de los vulturis, que son como policías para nosotros, y ambos son sexys xD)

Mike- Bella- Conejitos gigantes (simplemente por que me apetece.)

Carlisle – Esme- Enfermeras (él es medico, y ella mujer, ¿no era obvio?xD)

Edward- Leah- La bella y la bestia (obviamente, Edward irá de Bella, y Leah de bestia)

Emmet – Alice - Hada princesita (Tu eres una especie de duende, y yo una princesa)

Jasper – Lauren – Vampiros sexys (Lauren es sepsi, y Jasper un vampiro)

Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy. Espero que os haya gustado. Las parejas me ha costado lo mío pensarlas, y todos los disfraces tienen algo especial xDxD. Excepto el de Paul y Aqua, que la verdad, no se me ocurría nada. Si tenéis alguna idea, siempre lo puedo cambiar xDxDxD.

Se aceptan comentarios, tomatazos, e invitados de última hora xDxD (siempre puedo crear personajes, como Aqua xDxD)

Las parejas dudo cambiarlas.

La verdad es que me encanta la pareja Jessica Alec xDxD!

Soy Jeslec forever! (¿Existe... ? si no, lo he creado yo xDxDxD)


End file.
